narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Genjutsu: Sharingan
Debut? Wouldn't the debut be when Kakashi used a very subtle Sharingan genjutsu on Zabuza. Chapter 15.NoJutsu (talk) 02:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture? Wouldn't an actual image of this genjutsu in action be better? For example, when Deidara was in Sasuke's Sharingan Genjutsu.NoJutsu (talk) 05:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Since we don't actually know what this looks like, it's hard to come up with a single one. If this indeed refers to generic Genjutsu cast by the eye, that makes a single illusion even less usable. Hence, why I assume just the eye was used. Skitts (talk) 05:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture ? the genjutsu differ each time and from user to user, so likely images of every single basic Sharingan genjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 05:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Other generic Sharingan genjutsu Since we now have a canonical name that covers all generic Sharingan genjutsus, shouldn't those ones without canonical names be merged with Genjutsu: Sharingan? For example Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body. I mean, if we start creating articles for all the generic Sharingan genjutsus that lacks a canonical name, then we will have to make one for Kakashi's Sharingan genjutsu he used on Zabuza, and the one he used on Root members. We will also need an article for the one Sasuke used on Deidara. In fact, that one, seeing that it was used twice, would definitely need an article if we're going to leave the other generic Sharingan genjutsus. I posted this suggestion as well in Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body talkpage. NoJutsu (talk) 06:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Also Susanoo Genjutsu. Skitts (talk) 06:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, it's decided. Can someone get unto it? We could do it the same way Susanoo has subsection for different versions of Susanoo. The non-canonical names can go as subsections under Genjutsu: Sharingan. NoJutsu (talk) 07:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I support merging generic Sharingan genjutsu in this page. Omnibender - Talk - 01:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it will clear out space from their infobox ... generally a cleanup of these techniques with fanmade name should be made --Elveonora (talk) 02:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I support this 100% Arrancar79 (talk) 02:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) User How are the user of this Jutsu decided? I only know Sasuke's and Kakashi's use of this. What about the others? When did they use it/generic Genjutsu? Seelentau 愛議 11:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :And also Itachi ^_^ --S@lil (T@lk) 12:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Itachi would've used this when he used Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body on Kakashi, not sure why Tobi and Madara are listed, unless controlling Kurama is being counted as generic genjutsu. TricksterKing (talk) 12:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) madara used to control kurama and to paralyse that 4th divison shinobi. tobi used it to extract info on nagatos whereabouts from konan as well as to keep torune and foo unconcious inside his pocket dimension. and itachi supposedly used it to preform that demonic illusin burning paper body technique. (talk) 12:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :To our knowledge, Genjutsu isn't used to control Kurama. It's a power granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara used to a induce temporary paralysis on a guy in battle. Skitts (talk) 13:46, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The MS was never used to control the Nine Tails. Seelentau 愛議 17:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol, of course it's a genjutsu controlling the Tailed Beasts ... --Elveonora (talk) 20:52, May 11, 2012 (UTC) tobi used a normal sharingan to control kurama it was also said that he manipulated yagura using genjutsu most likley sharingan based genjutsu. (talk) 01:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. And why are those named techniques related to this, but not Izanagi (for example)? Seelentau 愛議 10:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I was the one that did it I should answer me guesses. I added shackling stakes and the mirror heaved and earth change because of the "generic" sort of effects they produce as opposed to the "hype" O.o put behind Izanagi and Izanami being two of the ultimate techniques of the clan and being kinjutsu as well. The effects of those vs. the other two named ones don't seem so "generic".--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez, I would remove Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique and Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change since effects of both are not generic and both have an databook entry.--Elveonora (talk) 18:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :They do. But that doesn't mean that the Sharingan genjutsu isn't the parent technique. I should have probably not said that the effects were generic but that the techniques seemed to be. The Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique even states that it requires the Sharingan and direct eye contact and the Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change technique states that it requires the use of the Sharingan's power.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, by generic I thought you meant just some random genjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 18:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Techniques that were given a name/data book article should not be included here. O.o Really only things like Susanoo Genjutsu, Burning Paper Body and Madara's genjutsu paralysis should be. You know, actual generic illusions. Skitts (talk) 03:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I meant generic in the sense that these were common place genjutsu for the Uchiha and outside of those revered like Kotoamatsukami and the kinjutsu and such, these were the run-of-the-mill kinda techniques they used sorta like the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::So should Tobi controlling Kurama be counted as this, since it's implied that such a feat is rare to the point that nobody believed that anyone but Madara was capable of it. TricksterKing (talk) 11:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC) i'd say so. (talk) 11:53, May 17, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :::Given that we're (well I'm) still unclear on whether or not Tobi&/Madara used the Sharingan or Mangekyō Sharingan to control Kurama in those instances, I wouldn't chalk that up to this technique. It'd seem odd-put to do so any way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::So should Tobi be removed from the list of users, since none of his genjutsu have actually had the effects shown from the user's perspective? TricksterKing (talk) 12:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC)